


White

by Zueira



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zueira/pseuds/Zueira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White. Why was everything white to Bill?<br/>He had a blank space in his life , in his heart. He covered white with red.<br/>Pain wasn´t bad. It helped to clear the White.To make the canvas dissapear.</p><p>To Gravity Falls the new man of the lonely mansion in the middle of the woods was just a normal guy who liked to walk his Pug.</p><p>Dipper saw different things through the fake smiley man . Can Dipper fill that Blank Space?</p><p>(No supernatural things in this fanfic , just the normal world , with no...gnomes , demons e.t.c)</p><p>Fic dedicated to : Eisha Stanton</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blank Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CHOPPERSHARK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOPPERSHARK/gifts).



(Art by Elentori :) Cover made by me )

 

Bill was bored . He was just laying around , doing nothing.

His new house in Gravity Falls was boring. Well it was more of a mansion , a huge mansion in the middle of dark woods. But the house was filled with his ex-girlfriend´s decorations.

Marzia had ended their relationship a few months ago , it was painful cause he deeply loved the woman. She had insisted in redecorating his new house. Above all their troubles , they were still friends. Marzia visited him frequently  , cause Bill wasn´t one for taking care of himself, and seeing Marzia everyday made his heart flinch.

Bill wasn´t one for falling in love. He was kind of a psycho , and no wonder he hanged out with psycho friends, just like Vincent ,his college friend who is a suspect in the slaughter of 6 children in some Pizzeria. Marzia , above her beautiful auburn hair , soft brown cat eyes , cat like smile and thin fragile body … she was in her own way a psychopath. She loved blood and horror. She loved the screams of people crying for mercy in them. She was his little murderous cat.

Bill shrugged the thoughts and rolled off the expensive 17 x 19 foot bed , covered in white Egyptian linen . He sat on the edge and rested his feet on the solid wood, filled with sheep and wolf pelts , all white and lovely. Bill looked around in the room.

The room was huge and the walls were also white , white based paintings of nature and clouds with gold frames, brown wood furniture to match the huge wooden bed frame. The left wall of the room was actually a window to the lonely and scary woods , were trees looked like people and wolfs wondered around , far away from the central part of gravity falls. The window was solid and kept the cold out , and the white and gold curtains covered the sun when it shined in the morning.

He watched the glass door of the bathroom that showed a white bathtub in wooden floors , with white ceramic and white towels.

He looked up to see the large sparkly crystal chandelier Marzia had brought. On the bedside table , also brown , had a picture of him and Marzia with their pugs. He smiled at the gold framed picture and opened the drawer on the bedside table. He took his razor.

Bill ,with his golden looks dropped back on the bed , looking to the white and sophisticated room. All was white. White meant Innocence , or a blank spot. He wasn´t Innocent , not at all , and he certainly had a canvas in his new life. He wanted to fill the blank space he had in his heart with something.

He pressed the razor against his pulse and pressed.

Bill didn´t want white in his life, he wanted something else than _Nothing._

He dropped his arm to the side watching with dizzy eyes has the blood polled in the white sheets.

There was also red. The red that made him laugh as he saw the white go away. But red doesn´t stay forever . Not like the white.

He loved to see the blood staining the blank space he had. He wanted to fill his canvas. He wanted something different.

Bill closed his eyes feeling the only thing that made him happy now fly away from his vein to the canvas of his bed.

_Not so white anymore heh?_

 


	2. New Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel gets curious bout the new guy , all alone in the middle of the woods. Dipper sees things differently.  
> Things led to others and then Mabel´s crying and Dipper sees himself going alone to welcome the new guy.

Dipper swore .One day , Mabel was going to drive him Cray-cray.

“Grunkle Stan!C´mon! Pleaseeee”Mabel whimpered to the old man sitting in the old kitchen.The handsome grey haired man sighted. His tired pitch black eyes  closed has the man dropped the newspaper on the wooden table.

“Okay Kid!But you own me one!”Stanley Pines , Mystery Man said. Mabel smiled widely and hugged the 68 year old man.

 His sister did grow up to be beautiful , her oval face was tanned , thin smile and sweet brown eyes that melted everyone´s heart. Her brown hair came in waves and ended in curls. She was thin , and her stripped gold and white pencil skirt, and tight white tank-top made her look even more angel-like , she wasn’t like some other girls , her small chest and small backside made her not look so whorish like the rest of the girls at school. And let´s not talk about her white ribbon at the back of her head making her look cute. She still wore colorful and mostly pink sweaters , bright clothes and e.t.c , he was just pretty sure , Bonnie had chosen the clothes for her.

Everything that was Mabel , was colorful and pink . Glittering fabulousness everywhere.

Stan smiled at Mabel´s hug .Mabel kissed him In the cheek and went out to probably talk to Wendy.

“You´re getting soft Stan.”Dipper said sitting next to his male role model. It had been a few years since his and Mabel´s parent´s died in a car crash, he still remembered the day , they were finishing their last day in the shack , their first summer in there , when the news came.Stan adopted them.And Dipper was glad to say that Stanley Pines was his father figure.

“And you´re getting too smartass for my liking.”His Grunkle answered,  finishing his coffee.Dipper chuckled and  looked to the small mirror in the wall.

 He was different from when he was 12 , he was muscled ,, hair was still a big mass of fluffy hair , brown eyes still sparkled.He had a hollow shadow of a beard on his chin and under his nose , and he wore glasses now , but he started using lents .

“So , were really going to investigate a random mansion in the woods , just because Mabel did her Kawaii face?!” He asked , a more sexy deep voice said , cause yes , he was the kind of guy you would hook up with in a bar.

“Yes , now go talk to someone else kid .” And with that , Grunkle picked up his newspaper again (upside down) and pretended to ignore Dipper.

Dipper remembered his first summer in Gravity Falls, he found his uncle´s Stanford´s  stories, and started to get addicted to them.The journal he had was number 3 , Grunkle had 1 and Stupid Gideon had stolen the 2. It talked about supernatural beings , like demons , gnomes , monsters…It was funny cause it wasn´t real  . But yet Dipper found them everywhere.

He saw gnomes when he met Jeff and the rest of the gang, short people , with gnome behavior . then there was Fernando AKA Mermando in his point of view . Cause he loved to swim and he had parents “living in the sea”, which was a house boat.

So yeah , Dipper identified these people with the characters on his missing uncle´s stories and journals.

Dipper lifted himself from the chair ignoring Stan grumbling. So he went to the back porch and grabbed a coke , cause Dipper didn´t drinked alcohol.

He tried it when he was 22 , he didn´t liked it. Mabel didn´t either , preferring Pitt Cola like their Grunkle. But yet , on his 24th birthday last year , Stan offered him a new beverage called BeckySummerDrink , something with lemon and lots of gas , it tasted delicious.

Mabel was sitting in the back porch sofa , talking with Wendy , who was now married to Clint Barton , some guy .Stupid guy.

Wendy still had her hair long and flowy , beautiful olive green eyes.He stopped having feelings for her , and after a few more crushes , he  never desired anyone.

Wendy was wearing some worn jeans and deep olive shirt and black sneakers.

“Hey butt face!” Wendy said smiling  with her shiny eyes.

“Hey!” Dipper smiled opening his coke and sipping it , while leaning on the porch.

“Has I was saying , I saw him , and he was gorgeous! He was at the grocery store buying dog food! He must have a cute dog!  A new friend for Eisha!” Mabel said smiling widely with her brace less teeth. Eisha was her new animal after Waddles 2disappeared”, it was a wild Labrador , big and blond , Mabel found him in front of the mystery shack , asking for food. She just had “lost” Waddles , Dipper was sure that Stan had putted the dog out there for her to find. But Dipper knew the whole story about what happened to Waddles , but he couldn´t break his sister´s heart.

“How do you even know it was him?” Wendy asked chuckling.

“I followed him through the forest path! And no one goes there unless  you lived in that big mansion!”

“You followed him?” Dipper asked  , opening his mouth in surprise.

“It was for the greater good!” Mable defended , crossing her arms.

“Whatever Kiddo , so when are you guys going there?” Wendy asked looking at Mabel.

“Well , I was thinking in going there tonight with a pie-“

“A pie? “ Dipper asked curiously.

“SHHHH I´m not done yet! So , we go there tonight with a pie  , saying that he is welcomed in Gravity Falls and then we invite him to dine with us!” Mabel said happily.

Dipper chuckled.” He lives in a 5 star hotel , he can be mean like Pacifica or her parents! Why would he eat with a bunch of teenagers in a shack were our uncle doesn´t even wear clothes?!” Dipper said making gests with his hands , Mabel rolled her eyes.

“Hey! Bonnie , Natasha and Anastasia live in a mansion too and they aren´t like Pacifica´s parents! And pacifica is not a meany! She´s our friend Dipper!”

“But Bonnie and the other 2 are different! Pacifica was always a bitch , you just have to admit it!” Dipper said screaming. Wendy had her eyes widened.

“Excuse me?! Pacifica helped us the last years , the only bitch here is you!” Mabel said lifting herself.

“After years of mocking you still defend her! She´s an  awful person!  “Dipper said finishing his drink and throwing It to the garbish can.

“You said it yourself once that she was different! “ Mabel said with anger in her eyes.

“That was before she killed your stupid pig and gave money for the people of Gravity Falls to shut up about it!”Dipper said. Oh no. Shit.

“What?” Mabel asked shocked.

“I … Uhmm…Mabel…I …Sorry.” Dipper muttered , Wendy face palmed herself.

“She…what?!” Mabel screamed , tears falling silently.

“She … her dad had killed him with his car and… Pacifica gave 5 thousand to everyone who saw and knew that to shut up. So… look Mabel , I shouldn´t had said that ok?.” Dipper said quietly touching his sister´s shoulder. Mabel got away from him.

“Did Stan know? “ She asked. Wendy lifted herself and tried to comfort to Mabel.

“DID HE KNEW ALL ALONG? DID YOU ALL LIE TO ME?! “She asked again.In that moment Stan appeared though the door .

“What´s with all these noise kids?!” He asked , and when his eyes landed on Mabel he frowened .

“Sweetie , what´s wrong?” He asked .

“Everything! You are such a liar!!! You lied to me! You all knew and you lied to me! “ She yelled again .

“What are you talking about kid-“

“Waddles!!! You lied to me Stanley! I hate you! “ And with that Mabel disapeared though the door and ranned to her room.

 

||----Page break----||

Dipper grabbed the pie that Wendy did for him. Mabel  hadn´t came out from her room the rest of the day. Dipper knew that Pacifica was special to Mabel , he just hoped that Pacifica could help him about this. Even if he didn´t liked her. So he had called her to come to the shack to talk to Mabel.

Dipper looked at himself in the mirror , his white silk shirt matched his white all-star´s. He had black pants and his Pine Tree tattoo in his neck showed off. When Dipper lost his Pine Tree hat , he did a tattoo, because that Pine Tree was his mark forever.

He pulled his hair to the side and looked at his eyes , sure that his lents weren’t noticeable , cause he definetly wasn´t in a mood to wear glasses.

“Are ya ready kid?” He heard Stan say.

“Yeah .” Dipper went to the living room where he saw Stan glancing sadly at a fishing trip photo they did a long time ago.

“I´m going now Grunkle Stan.” Dipper said silently. Everything seemed less brighter without Mabel around , having Mabel sad is like killing off a unicorn.

“Just don´t brake my car kid! Break a leg!” And with that , Dipper went out of the shack with the pie , to meet the new guy of Gravity Falls.

Eventually he had wanted to go to welcome the guy alone , Stan was busy , Wendy was with Bonnie and the other 2 in a party and Mabel…

So he got ready to a 10km trip to the middle of the woods.

He just hoped the guy wasn´t mean. Or evil.

Or crazy.

That would be fucking marvelous alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright , alright , alright!!!  
> Comment what ya think people!


	3. Welcome

Dipper went with his Grunkle´s car up to the mansion. It was way early , probably 7 p.m ? So why was it so dark in the woods?. To go to the mansion zone , he had to go through the lonely path , full of old trees , the road was actually grey stone , and in the middle of the way , everything was foggy .

The trees became more weird , some were straight and perfect , matching each other , green , brown and tall , and others were just twisted , with a grey tint  from the creepy fog.

Basically , he felt like he was driving to Dracula´s Castle. He looked in front , searching for anything but the scary trees and path. He felt cold ,the windows of the car were now allowing for the cold to come.

How the fuck is it even cold? He just came out of the shack and it was freaking hot. But then again , everything felt weird. From passing the mysterious forests in the town, to the creepy abandoned path.

Then he saw the lake .

The lake was grey , quiet and scary with the fog covering it , the trees were curving into it , old and fragile, the sky was barely noticeable and a few rocks on the edge of the lake were wet and looked frozen from cold.

Jesus Christ , he was definitely going over to Dracula´s house.

Dipper was driving slowly , looking around to the scary , yet beautiful dark forest.

He drived a bit more and looked up to a small coline full of trees. There , was a huge white house , it looked modern . There was  lights on the house. A light in the middle of darkness

Dipper eventually drived up the road that lead to the house , and when he saw the house up close he gasped. The house was definitely a mix of Victorian and rich guy mansion .

Mansion white as snow , with dark grey roof. Large arched balcony´s with black porches . And square windows , some of them floor to ceiling, one  particular floor to ceiling window on the side was showing a very beautiful set of spirally stairs with a chandelier on top. The house definitely had a pool because the few rays of sun shined against the water , reflecting on the back side of the house.

The house must have costed millions. There was elegant red roses on the front of the house , plus huge stone vases with bushes.

Dipper came out of the car and felt the cold breeze touching his face, he should have brought a jacket , cause his silk white shirt flowed around with the small breezes of air.

He had the pie in hand and his car keys , the car looked like a stain against the paleness of the old pine trees and the house.

Dipper stopped in front of the house. It looked menacing. He climbed the white stone stairs and looked at the big black door in front . There was a few lamps under the door , making the door the frontal piece of the house , not counting with the set of beautiful stairs showing on the side.

He looked up to the lamps , they were hanging and looked pretty old, like something out of a Sherlock Holmes movie.

Dipper swallowed and clicked on the door bell.

A huge bell sound came from the inside , making Dipper cringe , well the house was big , the man could even be on the attic or some shit, he needed to hear the door bell somehow.

He just hoped this wouldn´t take long  , he and the gang were planning on dinning together in  the Pizzaria.

It passed 10  minutes and no one showed up. Dipper sighted. Then , the large door opened to show a shadow of someone between the bright lights from inside.

||------Page break ------||

Bill ,After cutting himself in the bed this morning ,he passed all afternoon in the forest walking his pugs. He came home again to find more white. Every.Fucking.Time.

So Bill did what he did everytime at night.

Bill took of his clothes , keeping Maya and Edgar out of his room . The poor pugs were used to it.

Bill took his white shirt to the wooden floor of the bathroom. Falling silently against the white carpets spread around.Then he took of his pants and underwear. He looked silently to the clothes on the floor before looking at himself in the floor to ceiling length wall slash mirror.His pulse was still covered with the bandage from this morning. On his other wrist he had large cut marks that made him smirk and chuckle.

He looked at his defined tanned chest , also with bright red marks from yesterday and his abs also had markings. Bill passed his fingers through the soft ripped skin , laughing a bit at  the pain it caused him.

Bill  ignored the other marks at his arms and legs , Bill looked at his face and smiled.

Above the slick and floppy blond hair and tanned  face , his eyes were the thing that a few people feared.

His eyes were bright and shocking electric blue , an exotic color making the eyes pop out against the tanned skin and golden hair.One of his eyes was a bit paller , baby blue , glassy. Maybe because it was a glass eye.

He still remembered when he took his own eye of after his brother and parents had passed away , death by drowning. He remembered well that day , cause he was watching.

He saw flashes of his 5 year old brother trying to not drown. Bill just stood there , watching. He remembered his father and mother jumping to the pool to help their other son. Bill just closed the protective plastic of the pool , hearing his parents and brother scream for release.

That was Bill´s first murderer.

Of course his uncle Fenix Cipher took him in after assuming it was all an accident with the pool´s function.

Bill Felix Ulvid Kjellberg was since then , only , Bill Cipher , preferring his uncle´s name.He changed from Sweden to USA, living with his uncle. It was there where he grabbed a knife and took his own eye out.

Bill sighted remembering the blood everywhere , his uncle´s blank face looking at him through the red eyes , always peeking out from the white long hair and beard.

He was only 10.

Bill shrugged off those good times , looking once again at the glass eye he supported , and turned around , looking at the bathtub. Bill´s bare back could make someone scream.

It was a nightmare.

When he turned 18 , he talked to a woman on a fair in France. She said that there was a prophecy about him. She said that once in a life time he was a demon. And each one of the symbols on his back represented someone he could re-met in this life.

She had drawn a circle in a beige paper , in the middle was a triangle , top hat , a bow tie , arms , legs… one eye . Refering to his good one , and around the circle were symbols , a pine tree , a shooting star and several others.Then there was a eye above the whole picture and some cipher´s and enigma´s around.

At the time , Bill laughed it off. But after studying a lot about past lifes. And deciding that this was a part of him now. He payed for the drawing to be carved on his back , with a knife. He could hear his own screams as the man carved the design. The blood and the harsh red lines that now were a brown color , never disappearing.

His whole back had the circle with the symbols and the triangle in the middle ,with  some scribbling on the back of his back .There was an eye on the back part off his neck , and cipher´s on his arms from shoulder to hand.

It took the men a long time to carve and ignore Bill´s screams while the sharp knife dived  into tanned skin , writing and drawing.

It looked like a total torture to other people , to Bill , it was heaven. At that time he would do everything to take the white away.

Bill entered the bathtub , feeling his muscles relax , and the cuts turning even more red. Bill washed his hair while looking absently at the white room.

He dived again under the water , and during 2 minutes , he didn´t came out.

Bill loved the feeling of drowning. Feeling the air falling and death coming closer , feeling his lungs filling with water , watching with open eyes as the white ceiling of the bathroom  turning black with lack of air.

There was black. Comforting black, death, taking him away from the pain of white.

And of course there was his loving red. Beautiful. Feeling the awful White.

Then , there was the awful-

DING DONG

-door bell?

Bill came to the surface of the water , feeling his lungs dying. Bill started coughing and gasping for air .

Did someone just ring in his door Bell?

Bill quickly dressed a simple Lacoste  white shirt with blackshorts, passing his hair through the towel quickly, combing it with his hands while descending the central stairs , not the ones from the side , he passed the huge fancy white hallways and rooms until he got to the  front door, where Edgar was looking up at him curious while Maya was probably sleeping in Marzia´s room.

He opened the door to find a short brown haired man with large brown eyes , pale and with a few muscle definitions, a scared smile .

He also had a pie. So that wasn´t bad.

“Hey , I´m Dipper Pines , you might know my uncle , Stanley Pines from the mystery shack.I brought a pie!” The man was definitely  scared.

He was a foot shorter than Bill.

When Bill noticed the Pine Tree tattoo on his neck he froze.

|-----|

Dipper looked at the dark figure who was frozen and Dipper just begged for the guy to be sane.

The man came down the door , then Dipper looked at him closely , gasping at the glass eye and scars on the arms and legs and the …where that tattoos on his arms? Cause it looked like somebody had carved something.

“The name´s Bill Cipher. Nice to meet ya…Pine Tree.” The handsome man said politely , holding his hand in front of him. Dipper smiled awkwardly and shocked  the hand.

“You can just call me Dipper.”Dipper said smiling at the man´s curious exotic blue eye.

“Nahh , that´s not happening.” Bill smiled . Dipper laughed at the man´s attitude.

_Maybe the guy isn´t cray crazy. He seems cool.Mabel was right ._

Bill smirked.

_Oh , this is going to be fun._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you are liking the story! I know I have to work better on Bill cause he´s not really dat psychopath and blah , blah , blah ...
> 
> Comment and leave kudos! I´m glad that you´re enjoying this weird thing that just came out to me while watching some horror movies! 
> 
> COMMENT!


	4. Please, Come in.

**FLASHBACK**

 

_“Hey Purple! Come here!”Bill said in his natural echoing and sharp voice that made people wonder. Yes, Bill´s voice was definitely unique._

_“Billy Boy , sup?” His friend Vincent asked , passing through some tables of the classroom, heading to his and Victor’s table. “I heard you started working at some Pizzaria ! How´s it going?”Bill asked. Some people spread around the classroom were quite annoyed with his voice , well , they had to freaking hear it until the teacher comes. “Yes, I am quite curious about that too D´Onofrio.” His classmate said. Victor. Victor Doom didn´t quite hang out with Bill and Vincent , preferring the local blond Amor and her antisocial friend , Loki. Victor was always a shady guy , with his grey clothes , muddy brown hair and imperative lettuce eyes. The man should be president._

_“It´s going great! I´m taking the night shift , so I don´t have to deal with those stupid kids.” Vincent snarled , then replacing his snarl with his perfect n´ sharp pearl teeth. His purple hair was before brown , his piercing crazy grey eyes shined and it matched the psycho smile . Vincent was always bout purple. “One day Purple , one day!” Bill laughed , Vincent following , Victor just rolling his eyes._

_“Hey assholes!” He heard Amora and Loki coming closer. Amora´s blond hair and silver dress shined , her bitchiness making some girls around whisper. Loki was quiet ,green and black clothes of course, reading a book while following her , his long slicked back black hair making his forest eyes pop out. “Watcha doin Princess? “Bill asked , his glass eye twinkling. “Don´t look at me like that Bitch , that eye his awful”Amora said ,sitting on the table. Loki chuckled next to her. His silent eyes passing to the end on the room , to the richest guy in the class , who winked at him.Loki just looked at his book again , blushing._

_Bill did love his friends, Vincent and his purple everywhere, Victor and his grey , Amora with her yellow and Loki with his green._

_In those times there was more than white._

_Then , Victor turned out to be a Funder of Latveria , a Robot Company. Which made Victor move away. He didn´t talk with him in years._

_Then , Vincent got arrested for the accusation of murdering 6 children. He rarely visited his best friend._

_Amora , was murdered by his sister._

_Loki ended up in drugs ,and after help, he was the only one from his group of friends finding a happy ending , marrying the billionaire guy from their class and adopting 2 kids._

_The last time he talked with all of them was in Loki´s wedding. Apparently Victor and Loki were in touch , but not much later , Amora was killed and Vincent got arrested . Then there was Bill. Probably more fucked up than Vincent. They were all in a way. It was a few months after their group fell away that Bill craved the design of the triangle on his back. It was a bit better when he met red and Marzia_

|-----page break-----|

Bill smiled again as he took the pie from Dipper´s hands. Still wondering about Dipper´s Pine Tree tattoo.

“Please come in Pine Tree! Mi Casa es tu Casa!” Bill said happily. Dipper just choke his head. “No need, I am in a rush , I just wanted to hmm … say hi.” Dipper said , fuddling with his hands.

“No, come in Pine Tree! I insist!” Said Bill with glinting bright blue eyes. “You can really just call me Dipper. “ Dipper said , not yet accepting entering the big house. “Dipper.” Bill said with a huge smile. Dipper´s name in that voice made him shiver. “Please, come in.” Bill said again , his eyes sending Dipper the creeps.

“Okay…Thanks I guess.”Dipper said , entering the house. Dipper gasped at the huge vision.

There was white everywhere. High ceilings with diamond chandeliers , huge white stone as the floor , matching the big stairs , looking from a princess movie. There was 4 doors around the big entry. They were white with some gold designs . There was Gold wooden furniture around, a huge white fury rug extending in the pale floor.And paintings around , with some white roses in white vases. The stairs ended high and had 2 corridors next to it . A huge painting of a man hanged in the end of the stairs. The man had pure white hair , a black suit and red eyes. What the actual fuck.The painting had a gold frame , and under the painting was a small white fancy table , with some pictures and keys.The bright chandelier , sended white shine above the entry , amking it look like a white winter castle.

Bill literally grabbed his arm, and brought him through their left door.There was a huge living room. Like…HUGE. The floors were a very light shade of brown , with a white rug covering it, a really big modern white couch, surrounded by small sofas, and behind the sofa was shelves filled with pictures and some books. Then , on the corner was a big window , with 2 loveseats and armchairs , a glass coffee table in the middle , and there was a fireplace too , and on top of it , a huge plasma , wich would make Stan the happiest person in the world. Of course everything around was white , there was still chandeliers around , illuminating the room. Even though the big windows in the love seat corners had the moonlight shining through the white curtains. Dipper was invited to sit in the soft plush sofa , with white and brow fur pillows , making him want to sleep right there. Then Bill disappeared. Dipper was quite sure the guy went to bring coffee or some shit but…Dipper felt something nudging him in the side.

He saw a black pug looking at him through dark chocolat eyes. Dipper smiled and petted the strange dog who just looked at him. Dipper looked more into the room and saw lots of details making him wonder how it would be to live here. Dipper saw a glance of purple from across the room to the small coffe table between the loveseats , he lifted himself , leaving the pug and picked up the picture. It was a man dressed in a purple sweater with black tight leather pants and purple boots, purple hair and huge freaking creepy smile with lifeless grey eyes. Then next to him was Bill , white shirt and yellow pants with some white sneakers , his hair looked longer with a white beanie, Bill was smiling too and the photo was in some place with lots teenagers .Maybe School.

“Watcha´ doin´ “ He heard a smooth voice in his ear. He yelled scared and turned around to face Bill. Who was to freaking close to his face to his liking.Dipper stuttered sorry. Bill´s eyes looked at him up and down , looking closely into Dipper´s eyes. Dipper could see something in that glass eye and mischief on the exotic blue one. Dipper swallowed at Bill´s smirking face , smelling strong cologne. Then Bill got away laughing at Dipper´s unconfortableness. “I brought some tea.Sorry I don´t have coffe Pine Tree!” Bill said in his cheerful voice. gesturing for Dipper to sit down on the love seat while he went to the kitchen to pick up the tea , disappearing again. Dipper straightened the picture and glanced at the picture once more before feeling the pug climbing the loveseat to stare again at him.

Dipper looked out to the barely open window. There was some light and Dipper could see the creepy trees with the fog and the endless dark night with the stars shining above. Dipper heard a door open and saw Bill with a huge grin and the tea in a silver plater. Dipper smiled and watched as Bill sated down and gave him his tea in a super delicate white porcelain cup.

Bill started talking in his voice , a voice that Dipper actually found a bit annoying and suspicious , like the guy was hiding something.

“So! I guess the people of Gravity Falls are wondering who I am! “Bill said , the light from the chandelier reflecting on his face. Now that Dipper watched closely , Bill did remind him of the demon triangle that his uncle had put on his books. A super powerful demon with an abilitie to enter our minds. Yellow , one eye , annoying. Strange. That did sound like Bill. But one thing he learned from Stan is that there are no such things as coincidences. Now Dipper was curious. But maybe it was a coincidence. Maybe his uncle liked Illuminati. That was it. Stan always said that Ford loved the mysteries and Supernatural. The “Watchful eye of God” was everywhere, that might had been his uncle´s inspiration. Not Bill.Dipper chuckled.

“What´s funny kid? Dat little mind is working inside ! I can feel it!” Bill said .

Dipper looked at Bill´s curious eyes. “I´m sorry .I dozed off for a few seconds.” Dipper said swallowing his tea , Bill´s eyes watching him.

“Whatever Pine Tree!So! Tell me who wants to meet me?” Bill asked , leaning back relaxed against the love seat , his dog jumped on top of him , fundling with Bill´s shirt. “Well , my sister is excited! My uncle…just wants you to spend money at the shack-“

“Mystery Shack right? I heard that place was cool! Your sister looks like a piece of cake too , it´s not everyday people like to meet me Pine Tree! What is she younger or older than you?” Bill asked flicking the nose of the dog.

“We´re twins.Actually.”Dipper asked. Bill stopped touching the dog.Bill looked carefully at Dipper. Bill wondered. If Pine Tree as a sister, she can be another symbol in the wheel.

“Tell me…Pine Tree. Does your sister care join in a…party?” Bill said , shrugging Edgar off the loveseat to he floor, the dog was confused before strolling off. “You´re planning a Party?”Dipper asked curiously , ending the tea.

“Yes! I have a pool! Maybe I could meet new people ! “Bill said. Dipper still tought that Bill had something not quite …true about him. “Okayy, well I can invite some people! I´ll try not too…ruin your house.”Dipper offered. “Of course! I can show you the pool!”Bill offered lifting himself.Dipper lifted himself too.

“I had to let the pugs out for a bit anyway piney.” Bill said. “Pugs? There are two of them?” Dipper asked . “Yeah , you met Edgar , oh boy that one is full of curiosity , then there´s Maya. “

“MAYA ! EDGAR!”Bill shouted in the entry.While shouting for the dogs he had a crazy accent, like something from Sweden or Norway. Then Edgar came running down the stairs , a blond pug behind him , a bit fatter and slower, she didn´t have an eye. “Poor thing, she doesn´t have an eye.” Dipper said while petting the pug.

“Yeah , Marz- my friend found her like that. “Bill answered , not paying attention to his own dogs. “Pine Tree? Follow me?” Bill asked gesturing to another door on the entry. Dipper cringed at the marks on the arms.

The pugs followed Bill´s steps. “Show me the way!” Dipper said chuckling.

 _Yeah , I´ll show you the way_. Bill thought.


End file.
